


I'm Here

by themistrollsin



Series: 31 Days of Fic (August 2016) [24]
Category: Swimming RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-25
Updated: 2016-08-25
Packaged: 2018-08-10 22:09:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7863013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/themistrollsin/pseuds/themistrollsin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ryan has hit rock bottom and feels like he's alone.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'm Here

**Author's Note:**

> Day 24 Song - Somewhere Out There - An American Tail

Ryan sits down on his back deck and looks up at the dark sky. He feels so alone right now. He knows he only has himself to blame, but there has to be someone that’s still on his side. Instead, everything has come crashing down on him. All he really wants is someone to lean on.

As he looks back up at the sky, he focuses on the lone star that he sees. “Please,” he says softly. “I’m not asking for much. I just need to know I still have something.”

“You have me.”

Ryan turns around quickly to see Michael standing there. “Michael…” He watches as the other man walks over and sits down beside him.

“All you ever have to do is call me.” Michael looks at Ryan and smiles a little. “I’m here.”


End file.
